A Mystery Like No Other
by HOASibunaFabina
Summary: There never was a Nina Martin in her place is Natalie Chase. A girl from Arizona who loves everything about her horse. She's a champion rider but boarding school life is a new experience for her. She has to lead her friends when they mystery begins until it ends. Nothing is going to be the same with Natalie. Fabian/OC, Amber/Alfie, Patricia/Eddie


**I only own Natalie**

My name's Natalie Chase. I have blonde hair that goes to my shoulders, I have green eyes, I'm really tan, and I love horses and mysteries.

I've lived in Arizona my whole life on my parents farm. I was currently jumping on my horse Ginger on the outdoor jumping arena. It was going to be my last ride on her until summer, you see I was going to a boarding school in England on a full scholarship.

It was an 11 hour flight to England, as soon as I rounded the last jump my mother yelled, "Natalie! It's Time To Come In!" I said, "Alright Mom. Just let me cool Ginger down." I got her down from a canter to a walk. I then walked her around until she cooled down.

I dismounted and walked inside the stable and put her in her stall. I untacked her and put her tack outside the stall and was brushing her when my mother walked in and said, "Bring her out of the stall. I want you to have a picture of you two before you go to England."

I said, "Okay mom." I put her halter and lead line on her and then walked out of the stall. My mother said, "Move closer to her." I moved closer and saw that my mom had my cellphone and Ginger put her head over my shoulder and my mother took the picture. She then said, "Okay you have to send me that picture. Your Dad had already put all your luggage in the car. Hurry up."

I said, "Okay Mom. I just have to bring Ginger into the field." As my Mom walked into the house I walked out to the field with Ginger. As I put her in the field I patted her nose and said, "I'll miss you girl." As I was walking to the house I heard her neighing.

My parent's were in the kitchen when I walked in. My dad said, "You ready Nat?" I said, "I have to take a shower Dad." He said, "Alright we'll wait down here. Do you want anything to eat?" I said, "Just a breakfast bar."

I then walked upstairs to my room and took my hair out of it's ponytail. I grabbed my outfit at the bottom of my bed. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I got out I got dressed and walked into my room and pulled my boots on.

I put my hair into a braid. I grabbed the picture near my bed that was of my parents and me. I put it down and then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I quickly ate my breakfast bar and said, "I'm ready to go."

My mother said, "You have everything right? Your passport? Plane ticket? Your paperwork?" I said, "Mom everything is in my backpack." Dad then said, "And I put it in the car. Tina don't worry so much." My mother said, "I can't help it. My youngest child and my only girl is going to boarding school in a different country."

I said, "Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine. But we have to go if I'm going to make it on time for my flight." It was only 1 am but I had to get up early. Going to boarding school has been a dream of mine. But going to England? I never thought I would get a scholarship to an amazing boarding school.

We walked to the car and I got in the backseat. I put my seatbelt on and made sure that I had everything. My mom then asked , "Got everything?" I said, "Yup." My dad then started driving to the airport.

I sent a message to my friends saying, _Well guys this is it till summer. I had so much fun yesterday but it's time for me to go. I promise to stay in contact with ya. Love ya ~Natalie._

My mom then asked, "Texting your friend?" I said, "Yeah since I'm going to England for school. Remember to ride Ginger." She said, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. And I got the 40 pages on taking care of her."

I said, "Yeah sorry. I'm just worried about her." The car stopped and my Dad said, "We're here. I'll get your suitcases." I grabbed my backpack and got out. I stood next to my mother as my dad got out my suitcases. Once he got it all out he said, " Well I guess this is it till summer."

I walked over and gave him a hug and said, "I love you Daddy." I then walked over to my mom and hugged her and said, "I'll miss you mom." I then grabbed my luggage and walked into the waiting area. I sat down and texted my mom saying, _Bye Mom, I'll text you when I get to England. Love ya ~Natalie._

The announcer then said, "Flight 264 to London is now boarding." I walked onto the plane and found my seat and sat down. When to plane took off I fell asleep. When I woke up we were 9 hours in. I decided to read my book about a horse.

I was still reading when I heard a voice say, "We are now beginning our descend." As the plane descended I couldn't help but feel excited. I was starting my new school and was in a new country to do it.

As soon as I got off the plane I got my luggage and then went to the train station. I got in the train and took my folder out with all of my information and took out my ipod and started listening to Disney songs on Pandora.

I just looked out the window and waited for the train to stop. When it stopped I got off and called for a cab.

When I saw that the cab wasn't coming I went to the front and a cab pulled up. A man stepped out and said, "Natalie Chase?" I said., "Yup. That's me." He walked over to me and said, "Oh. Your American then?" I said, "Yeah. Was it the accent?" he said, "No it was the bracelet that says God Bless America tied to your headphones." I said, "Oh yeah." He put my luggage in the trunk and said, "There you go. Jump in love." I got in and he started the car and said, "Where to?"

I said, "The Frobisher Academy." I said, "I can't believe I'm going to boarding school. I feel like Harry Potter." He laughed and my cellphone went of with a text message from my Mom and two brothers Danny and Noah. He asked, "Is that your parents checking up on you?" I said, "Yeah and my two brothers. I've never been away from home before but this is so exciting. But I am a little nervous." He said, "Oh. You getting cold feet? Want me to turn this cab around?"

I said, "No way. I'm off to my new school. I'm siked. But the last time I felt like this was before my first horse show. I almost threw up." He said, "No that'll just be my driving." He said, "Okay Natalie. We're here." When I caught sight of the school I was amazed it was so much better then my school back home.

He said, "It's a big place. Where do ya need to be?" I looked in my paper work and said, "It says here that I'm in the house of Anubis." He parked and said, "I'll take your cases round." I got out and looked at the school and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

I then noticed that the driver was already going and said, "Hey. Wait up." In my rush I accidentally bunked into a girl with red hair and I said, "I'm so sorry. It's my first day." I then continued to chase after him.

When I caught up with him he was in front of a house. I paid him and said, "Thank you." He replied, "Cheerio." I grabbed al three of my suitcases and turned around. In front of me was one of the most amazing houses I have ever seen.

I was about to knock when the door opened by itself. I said, "Hello?" When nobody answered I walked in. I looked behind me as the door shut and when I looked back a man was there. He asked, "Isn't the bell working?" I said, "I don't know the door was open…" He cut me off saying, "So you just thought you'd just walk straight in." I said, "Well that's how we deal with doors in Arizona. Hi I'm the new student Natalie Chase." I offered my hand and he looked at his fob watch and said, "Your late. Two weeks late." I said, "I know. But my parents didn't learn about the scholarship until…"

He cut me off again saying, "I'm not interested in the reason why your late." A lady with dark hair then came down the stairs saying, "Victor Rodenmaar. I hope your giving our new girl the warmest of welcomes. Well as warm as he gets anyway. Hello sweetie I'm Trudy Rehmann your house mother. Welcome to Anubis house."

She said, "It's only slightly spookier then the brochure." Victor then said, "The Anubis estate was originally built in 1890 although it wasn't actually named Anubis until 1922." Trudy and I looked at each other and she then laughed and said, "Oh she doesn't care about all that boringness Victor. She's a teenager. It's all about hormones and vampires."

I laughed and Trudy pointed for me to go through the doorway and said, "Now through here is the living room though here sweetie." I walked through and said, "This house is so old and gorgeous. It most have a ton a stories." Trudy picked up a shirt and said, "Now this is where I serve breakfast and evening meals. Delicious."

I then saw a picture and looked at it Victor came over and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe. The original inhabitants. They died. Very tragic accident." I said, "Okay. Moving on."

Trudy then said, "Always upbeat right. Shall I show you where your sleeping?" I nodded and thought, 'It would be nice to know where I'm sleeping.'

Victor asked, "Is it ready?" Trudy replied, "Yes they've cleaned it." Victor said, "Very well. Follow me please Ms. Chase." I was following him when I saw a picture and said, "Are these my house mates?" Trudy replied, "Yes. This one of the far left that's." Victor came back and took the picture down and said, "When are quite ready Ms. Chase."

Trudy then grabbed my arm and said, "You're lucky to be is this house you know. Despite Mr. Lovable."

We walked into the hallway and grabbed my suitcases and followed Victor and Trudy. Victor then said, "Boys rooms upstairs. We don't want anyone wandering around after 9 o'clock and all light must be out by 10. This is my room which needless to say is strictly out of bounds."

We walked through the doors and I saw a door by myself and asked Trudy, "Hey. What's that?" Trudy then said, "That's the attic." Victor then came from behind us and said, "Going up into the attic or down into the cellar is strictly forbidden. Is that understood?" I replied, "Yup. It's as clear as a horse running through water on a hot summer's day. Sorry it's the country in me. It comes through occasionally."

Victor nodded and said, "This is your room in here." He opened the door and I walked in with Victor and Trudy and put my suitcases in front of the bed with nothing on it. I saw a picture and said, "Whose that?" Trudy took it in her hand and said, "Oh that's Joys."

Victor then said, "Joy has left." He crumpled it up and threw it out and Trudy said, "Rather suddenly and unexpectedly if I may say so." Victor then said, "You may not. Your trunks have arrived I'll leave you to unpack." Trudy and I smiled at each other and she smiled at me.

She then left and I grabbed my bed stuff and put it on my bed I had put two of the picture I had brought with me on the nightstand. With my alarm clock, a tissue box, and a bottle a perfume.

I heard a voice say, "Joy. I've been looking for. Who are you?" I said, "Hi I'm Natalie. Good to meet you. I'm from Arizona." The girl said, "Who cares. Where are Joy's things? what's going on?" She then saw the picture in the garbage and picked it out and said, "Did you do this?" I said, "I would never do that. I'm a country girl not a city girl." She then grabbed my bed stuff and threw it out into the hallway and I said, "Hey I understand that your looking for your friend but their's no need to take this out on me. Victor told me that she had left."

She then found her friends phone and said, "Without this. This is her phone. Did you steal it?" I said, "I told you that I would never steal from somebody." She then grabbed a stuffed bunny and said, "This is her's at well." She then grabbed my photo's and brought them out of the room and I chased her down.

Nobody take's my pictures of my family, friends, or my horse. I said, "Never touch my pictures." I grabbed the pictures from her and she said, "I don't know who you are. Or where you've come from. But you are not my roommate. Joy is. Now where is she?"

I felt like crying this was my first day and I was getting accused of making somebody leave. She then said, "Did you hear what I said? Where's Joy?" I said, "I told you I have no idea. I don't even know who Joy is." Patricia said, "I don't believe you." Victor then came out of the attic and said, "Patricia Williamson. What is going on?"

She said, "That's what I'd like to know. Where's Joy." Victor then said, "Joy has left." Patricia then said, "Wait do you mean she's left?" Victor then said (as if he rehearsed it), "Her parent's came to school this afternoon and removed her."

Patricia wasn't going to give up. She said, "But that's impossible. Why would they do that?" Victor said, "I have absolutely no idea." Patricia then said, "Joy would never leave without saying goodbye. Or without her phone. Or bunsy bun." Victor then said, "Give then to me I will forward them on to her. Give." Patricia reluctantly handed them to Victor and he said, "Now clear this stuff back into the room."

Patricia said, "No way. I'm going to phone Joy and figure out what's going on." Victor then said, "Patricia. Come back here." I looked at him and he handed me my stuff and said, "Supper will be ready in 10 minutes."

I then walked back into my room and made my bed and started bringing out my stuffed pokemon collection the my brothers had gotten for me out. When I had gotten them all out I put my clothes thing open and then I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs.

I was walking towards the kitchen when I heard people arguing. When I walked in Patricia pointed towards me and I said, "Hi I'm a Natalie I'm from Arizona."

Some guy said, "Hey." Another boy with black hair and dark skin stood up and said, "Welcome space girl. Or bloop-blep-bop as they say in your language." I said, "My language is American I'm from America."

Trudy then called out, "Supper's ready." We all walked over. The guys who first spoke said, "Hi I'm Fabian." I said, "Hi Fabian." I went sat down and girl with longer blonde hair then my own said, "That's my seat." I stood up and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She then said, "Where's Mick?" I said, "Who's Mick. I don't know who you are?"

She handed me what she was holding and I sat back down. Patricia then said, "You heard what Amber said. That's her seat." I said, "Yeah but she's looking for Mick. And nobody said anything about assigned seats."

Patricia then said, "That's your way isn't it? Someone's gone for 5 seconds and your already moved in." Fabian then said, "Patricia is head of the welcoming committee. Take no notice sit wherever you like." I smiled at him and started eating.

A girl with black hair then said, "Stop it Alfie that's disgusting. Now your probably going to choke on it." I had noticed that she looked directly at the boy who was eating with two forks. I though, 'okay I know another persons name. I just have learn everybody else's.'

He spoke with his mouth full saying, "It's delicious this way." A boy with blonde hair saying, "Alfie don't play with your food." He then chucked a forkful and Alfie and then Alfie threw two handfuls at the blonde haired guy.

Who then threw salad at Alfie. I had got hit with it when it turned into a food fight between the two. Fabian then said, "Ahh. Really guys every meals." Patricia then grabbed the water pitcher and said, "Opps." And poured it all over me. I said, "Really you think that's going to make react. But it won't. I grew up on a farm with horse, cows, and chickens. I won't react and warning. I wake up really early."

Fabian then said, "Classy Patricia." Patricia said, "What it was an accident." He then said, "Are you okay." I felt my skirt sticking to my stomach where I had got my belly button pierced. I said, "Yeah. But I think that my belly button ring is starting to stick to my shirt."

He got up and got some napkins and Patricia said, "So Natalie. When are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?" I said, "When I I actually know something. But maybe you didn't hear me before so I'll say it again. I don't know who Joy is so why would I know anything about her disappearance?"

She then got up and said, "Oh come on. One minute I'm sitting Joy in class and the next she's disappeared and you've taken her place. Bit of a coincidence don't you think?" I said, "Ya know what maybe it is. But I told you twice I don't know anything." She said, "I'll get in out of you eventually."

Victor then walked in and said, "Natalie. Phone call for you. what's going on?" Patricia then said, "Nothing. Just Natalie split water everywhere." I looked at her and thought, 'you don't want me as your enemy.'

I followed him out after getting some sauce off of my hair. He pointed out a phone. When I put it to my ear I heard my brother Danny on the other line saying, "So how's the new school sis." I said, "Danny. It's amazing. It was just as I pictured."

He said, "You sound upset. What's wrong?" I said, "You promise that you won't tell Mom and Dad?" He said, "Nat anything you tell me is between the two of us."

I said, "Okay I'll tell you. My roommate Patricia hates me and seems to think that I made her roommate and friend Joy disappear. I don't understand what I did Danny." Danny then said, "Natalie Joelle Chase. I want you to listen to me very carefully." I said, "Okay Danny." He said, "That girl is an idot not liking you. But don't let it worry you. Nat she'll see that you have nothing to do with it soon."

I said, "Thanks Danny. I have to go Danny. It's supper time which means dinner." He said, "Alright Natalie. Call me later and Mom and Dad and Noah. He's texted me 60 times asking if he's heard from you." I said, "Okay Danny. Bye."

We hung up and I started crying. Whenever I talked to Danny I started crying. He was always their for me. I heard Fabian say, "Is everything okay?" I said, "Yeah. I always cry when I talk to my brother. But I have to get changed excuse me."

I walked back up to my room and grabbed a pair a jeans from, a white tank top, my grey hoodie, and white sneakers. I got changed and grabbed my horse book and walked back downstairs.

I waved at Amber and a other girl Mara. I sat down and continued reading. Fabian and I looked at each other and smiled and I started reading again. Patricia then came back into the room and said, "I can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number. At least she should get her stuff back the day after tomorrow." Mara then replied, "That's good you'll be able to ring her then." Patricia then said, "I know you've got something to do with this newbie and I'm gonna find out what it is."

I said, "Ya know what Patricia I don't care. So go ahead. I was taught to never let somebody trample you and I won't be afraid of you. So go ahead." I then went back to my book and finished then chapter before going back to room and finished some more unpacking.

Tonight I was the last in the shower and I saw steam on the mirror and I cleaned it when I heard Victor say, "You have 5 minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor then said, "I can still hear something." Patricia, Mara, and Amber come in and Patricia said, "What are you doing?" I said, "I'm cleaning the mirror because it's full of steam."

Patricia then said, "Did you see what was on it?" I said, "It was full of steam so no." She then turned to Mara and Amber saying, "She's wiped it off." Mara asked, "What did it say?" She said, "Help me Joy. And know she's wiped it off to make it like I'm going crazy." I said, "I'm not trying to make you seem crazy Patricia. I'm from a farm we just act like that."

Patricia then said, "This is what she wanted. She's involved I'm telling you." I then heard Victor come up and say, "Why are you girls not in your room? You know the rules." Patricia then said, "I don't want to share with her." I said, "Well to bad. I'm not moving."

I then walked to my room and set my phone alarm after sending a text to my family. When Patricia walked in I put off my light and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with my alarm and changed into my school uniform and was walking to school. When an elderly lady was sitting on a bench. She got up and I said, "Oh sorry. Are ya alright?" She said, "That's my house."

I looked at it and said, "I'm pretty sure it isn't. You see it's a school." She said, "No. That's my house." I said, "Alright it's your house. It really suits ya. Maybe you can tell me where you really live and I can talk ya back." I then noticed that she was only where a night gown and took off my uniform jacket and put it around her saying, "Here ya'll catch a cold."

She then said, "It's you isn't it. I knew you'd come." I was thoroughly confused I said, "I'm sorry but I'm not sure what your talking about." She then said, "Sarah my name is Sarah." I said, "Alright Sarah. Why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee or something?" She then was horrified by the perspective. She said, "I can't go in there. He's waiting he's always waiting."

I said, "Alright then. Why don't I go get somebody to help." She then said, "Your coming back?" I said, "Of course I am. Just wait right here." I then ran inside and said, "Trudy their's an elderly lady outside. Is there a nursing home around." She said, "Yes. Right down the road." I then okay thank you." I went back outside and went back to her and walked her back to the nursing home.

Alday said, "It's not like you to go wondering Emily." I whispered, "Emily?" She put her finger to her lips as if telling me to be quite and I listened. The lady said, "She's rather confused as you probably realized. But she's not normally a sprinter." She took my jacket off of Sarah/Emily and I noticed a picture and said, "Hey that's Anubis house. I live there to go to school. She said that she lived there."

The lady laughed and said, "I don't think so. Although with some of these old dears. You never can know. Truth is we know very little about Emily's background. ISN'T THAT RIGHT EMILY."

She said, "Their's no need to shout I'm not deaf you know." I laughed as we brought Sarah/Emily back to her room. The lady then put a blanket on Sarah/Emily and said, "There that's better isn't it Emily." She said, "No." The lady then looked at her watch and said, "You've got time for a cup of tea?"

I said, "Sure I bet that nobodies missing me. Sure tea would be nice." Sarah/Emily then took the blanket off and said, "I've been waiting so long. Keeping the secret now it's your turn." She put her necklace in my hand and hand me sit on the bed with her.

She said, "Here take this. But keep it well hidden." She closed her hands around the necklace and said, "Or they'll take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end."

I said, "I can't take this." She said, "But you must it will keep you safe. There's treasure hidden in that house. And only you have that power to find and protect it. But you must be careful. There's danger hidden in that house. Evil. It's a bad house a dark house."

I said, "Evil? Spooky yes but I'm not sure about evil. Emily I don't think.." She then said, "Sarah my name is Sarah. And I know you." I said, "I'm sorry I know what it's like to miss the place you come from and the people who understand you the most."

Sarah/Emily then said, "And you know me Natalie." I said, "How do ya know my name?"

Sarah/Emily then said, "But you must beware the black bird. Do you hear me? Beware the black bird." I nodded and put the necklace on and hid it under my shirt and said, "I'll be careful I promise and I'll find the treasure."

I was at Anubis House later and was in bed and having the worst dream. I kept seeing Sarah/Emily saying, "It's evil but you most protect it. Watch out for the black bird." Victor then appeared and I started screaming and heard Patricia saying, "Beware the Black bird. Beware the black bird." When I woke up I was covered in black feathers and I said, "What are ya doing? And your lucky I'm to tired or you'd be toast."

Patricia then said, "Nothing. You woke me up. Beware the black bird. Ha ha ha. Are you scared? Gonna sleep with the light on newbie?" I turned it off and grabbed my picture my picture of me and Ginger. I said, "I love you Ginger." I then saw that my locket had an opening. I grabbed my phone and looked at the picture with my phone's light and saw that it was a picture of a little girl.

I went back to bed and the next morning I got dressed in my uniform and walked downstairs and into the kitchen and I heard roommate and Alfie and Jerome laughing and the Patricia said, "Sleep well Natalie."

Fabian turned to me and said, "Ignore them." I said, "Don't worry I am." Fabian then asked, "So what was this dream?" I said, "I know that they are making jokes but it was truly scary. Ya know what it felt evil."

Amber then walked in and said, "Anyone seen Mara? She's got my hair straightener's?" Fabian then said, "Yeah she's with Mick in our room." Amber then said, "What?" Jerome then said, "Green eyed monsters alert."

Amber then said, "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? What's there to be jealous of?" Fabian then said, "She's helping him with homework." Amber then said, "Yeah I know all about that an it's could. I mean I would help him but I'm just so busy."

Everybody laughed and then Amber turned to me and said, "I see you haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today." I said, "Yeah. I was more tired then most days." Amber then continued and said, "Fabian said you went into school early but then you didn't turn up for first class." Trudy said, "Natalie was helping an old lady across the road. Literally. We had a surprise visitor from the old peoples home."

Amber said, "I'm not very good with old people their all so old. Aren't they? Still you must be use to it Trudy said you lived with your Grandparents for a year. Where were your Mum and Dad?"

I said, "They one a year long trip so my brothers and I lived with my grandparents on our farm. But my parents and I are really close since both of my brothers are in college."

Patricia then said, "So how come they sent you off to a big bad boarding school miles away from home then? Sounds like they wanted to get rid." I thought, 'I need to talk to Danny as soon as possible.'

Fabian then said, "Patricia. Don't be such a witch. I know your upset about Joy but theirs no need to be taking all this out on Natalie." Patricia then said, "Yeah. Well everybody has forgotten all about Joy except me."

She then walked out and I said, "I've got to go to." I then walked out and went to school. I was in science class sitting next to Fabian when the bell rang. I was walking out when Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie came over and Patricia said, "Hey Natalie. I just wanted to say you know sorry about breakfast." I said, "Hey no problem I talked to somebody who always helped me and I don't care."

Patricia then walked over as Fabian and I were walking out. She said, "And I think that it's time we welcomed you to school properly the traditional way."

Fabian said, "What are you going on about?" Patricia then said, "Alfie why don't you tell Natalie about the initiation ceremony." Fabian said, "What?" Alfie then said, "Yeah every new person who comes to this school has to undergo an initiation ceremony."

Fabian asked, "Since when?" Patricia then said, "Since forever. Fabian." Fabian said, "What are you play at?" I said, "Don't worry. I got this." After school I got changed into my black t-shirt that said Free hugs, a pair of boot cut jeans, black sneakers, and the necklace Sarah/Emily gave me.

I walked downstairs and sat down at the table and Patricia said, "So Natalie's initiation ceremony takes place tomorrow night at midnight. Okay." I said, "Your trying to scare me but you forget I have two older brothers not much scares me."

Fabian said, "Alfie cut it out." Jerome then said, "Fabian does it get boring being the one that like cut if out, fun is bad, or that's not right." Fabian said, "No."

Amber then said, "What does she have to do?" Alfie then said, "Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back to prove she's been." I said, "And I don't give a crap."

Amber then said, "Your going into the attic." I said, "Yeah. I've been worse places and seen worse things."

We were upstairs later and Alfie said, "You see the group of keys on the desk next to Victor?" I said, "Yeah and let me guess I'll never get them?" Alfie said, "Yeah. But he has a copy of each key in the key box on the wall." I said, "Okay. Somebody distract him." But he noticed all of us looking at him and said, "What are you all looking at?" I decide to keep quite because my lies were less then good. He walked out and Alfie said, "Just as I thought. This floor could use a polish."

Victor then said, "Well then feel free to give it a polish." I watched as Victor lead him away and then ran into Victor's office and opened the key box and grabbed the key and locked it and put the master keys on the desk before running back out before Victor came back.

I was in school the next day and took my seat and was reading my book before the bell rang and I put my book away. The teacher then said, "All the worlds a stage. And then men and women are players. Hey my name is Jason Winkler. And I'm your new history teacher and I will also be teaching drama."

Amber then said, "Wow I'm so pleased that he had a heart attack. That didn't come out right." I was in science class later and was looking at my locket. Fabian then said, "That's nice does it have a photo." I got all defensive and said, "NO." Fabian then replied, "Sorry I was just making conversation." Our teacher Mr. Sweet said something to Fabian and when the bell rang I walked over to Fabian outside of the class room and said, "I'm sorry Fabian. I didn't mean to act like that."

He said, "You mean rude." I said, "Yeah sorry about that." He said, "You aren't going to go through with this initiation are you?" I said, "Yeah I am. I will never live it down if they think I'm scared."

He said, "You're tougher then you look." I said, "Yeah I am. It's called being raised on a farm. And willing to do anything to anything to survive English boarding schools."

After drama class in which Amber and Alfie kissed. I was happy to be getting closer to Amber she was one of the best friends I had made here.

At we we're about to do the initiation. Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia we're in Patricia's and my room and said Patricia said, "Are you Natalie Chase?" I said, "Yes. Do you need to see my passport." As I walked to the attic I unlocked it and I went into without the key and it was locked behind me. I should have seen this coming.

I said, "Really Patricia I know this was you. Still." She then said, "Not until you tell me what you know about Joy's disappearance." I said, "I told you I don't know anything about her disappearance. I never even met her." She then said, "Well then you'll have to stay until there until morning."

I then heard Victor unlocking the door and I ran upstairs.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Chapter 2 I will try to have up on Saturday. So read andReview. I didn't mean anything by the country girl line. Hope you like it. Look on my profile for everything about Natalie. **


End file.
